zen_denfandomcom-20200213-history
Blacksmith
Overview The blacksmith building plays a key role in enriching a town and its members. Contrary to what you might think, blacksmiths do not provide a method for repairing items. Instead they allow you to improve items and to get more return on the ore you have mined. Weapons and Armor are enhanced using Catalysts. Each time you use a catalyst on an item it has a chance to break the item. Functions Modifiers and Effects Professional Smelting The blacksmith improvement gives your town access to highly trained professionals who know how to get every ounce out of gold or iron out of that ore brick you've mined. Ingots are often lost due to the inefficiency of simple furnaces. Professional smelting allows you to get more than one gold or iron ingot from a single ore block. And they'll do it for free! Great! But whats the catch? It will take time. A newly built blacksmith will allow you to deposit ores into it's professional furnace and come back later to get more than one ingot per ore. One ore will produce 1.25 ingots in 3 hours. Once you deposit ores into the blacksmith they cannot be retrieved until the smelting has completed. If you are in game (and the server has not rebooted) you will be notified when the ore is finished smelting. Enhancing Items/Catalysts The new Materials system allows CivCraft's gear to be enhanced so that it can do more damage and provide more defense than it's default values. To enhance a weapon, you need to obtain a Weapon Enhancement Catalyst, likewise to enhance armor you'll need an Armor Enhancement Catalyst. There are four different qualities of catalyst which match up with the tiers of gear in game. In order to enhance an item the catalyst's quality must match the tier of gear you're trying to enhance. Catalysts can only be crafted with the following materials All Catalysts require crystals. You obtain crystal fragments from mobs 9 fragments crafted together give you a crystal. Ionic Crystals give Defense Metallic Crystals give Attack Industrial Diamonds are 3 Diamond Blocks Crafted together Catalyst Tier 1 - Common 3 x Common Crystals - C 2 x Diamond Blocks - D 3 x Mercury Baths - M Empty - x Shaped CCC DxD MMM Catalyst Tier 2 - Uncommon 3 x Uncommon Crystals - C 1 x Industrial Diamond - D 3 x Mercury Baths - M Empty - x Shaped CCC xDx MMM Catalyst Tier 3 - Rare 3 x Rare Crystals - C 2 x Industrial Diamond - D 3 x Mercury Baths - M Empty - x Shaped CCC DxD MMM Catalyst Tier 4 - Legendary 3 x Legendary Crystals - C 2 x Industrial Diamond - D 3 x Mercury Baths - M Empty - x Shaped CCC DDD MMM How To Enhance Once you have the catalyst you need, deposit it in the Blacksmith by holding it in your hand and hitting the "deposit catalyst" sign. Then select the item you wish to enhance and click on the "Forge" sign. If the enhancement is successful you'll get a new item with (+1) written on it's name, and +1 attack/defense in it's lore. Congrats! Your item is now enhanced. For every +1 on a sword, it will receive +1 damage (or 0.5 heart). Each time you enhance an item it has a 66% chance of success and a 33% chance of failure. If the enhancement fails, the item is destroyed. Category:Civ & Town Structures